Cian
Dawn Cian is a artist who likes drawing some abstract pictures. He is gentle and kind-hearted but stubborn and sometimes makes some stupid mistakes . But he is still popular with people ,expecially women ,except for businessmen and politicians . However ,one day he suddenly discovered that there was a moving tattoo on his left hand . And a magical fairy staying in tattoo could control his thought ,his mind and his whole body .But this naughty fairy just uses his magic to annoy Cian so that Cian can entertains him. Information Full Name Cian Nickname Leah the second Gender Male Age 28 Height 185cm Weight 70kg Description Physical Appearance Cian's skin is so apparent that his red, blue, and green vessels like the different color line on the map seem to be exposed under the sun .With the decoration of retro and irony mask , his dark purple and diamond-like eyes seem to be more charming .No mustache and beard at all make Cian look younger and clean . Claret but curled hair is the best thing to veil his strangely-shaped ears with complex pattern earrings on .Like a pillar , tall and slim , he si easy to catch people's eyes in the coward . On the center of his left hand , there is a moving tattoo where Aaron stays in . Clothing Cian wears a wool himaton in "CHION" style , which is usually made with a whole piece of cloth . The himation ceases above the ankle and the excessive part of cloth is folded to cross the left shoulder from lower right , therefore , there is no need to use girdle . Loose sleeves and underneath are convicent to move and stretch . There is only noble and elegant pattern to decorate the himation . On the right chest of himation ,there is a brooch which is made of Enamel procelain , About his shoes that is a pair of niggar-brown sandal which are often made of leather , On the surface of sandal . There is just a thin but tough thread to tie other parts thread together . Personality Cian is a gentleman who shows respect fo women and stresses ladies first . So he is quite popular with women . Cian is also a serious person that severely put emphasis on his daily costume and manner . He can't bear people that behave rude and wear untidy .He looks down upon businessmen and politicians for both of them struggle bitterly in money and power and behave hypocritically . Cian enjoys peaceful life and prefers to close the nature . He thinks that's the essence of life .Furthermore , he is willing to help people who get into trouble . However , the naughty and energetic fairy can't tolerate the peaceful and boring life . He prefers challenging things . Thus , he is often against Cian's will and makes Cian fall into trouble . For instance , when Cian is asked to help people shoot a lion to death who leaving for town hurts someone . Aaron will damage Cian's gun on purpose and force Cian to fight with lion by himself . Finally Cian injures badly though the lion is dead . Besides, Aaron will control Cian to take off wig from businessman's head , the businessman will be extremely angry with Cian's behavior even hit hin . So Cian has no choice but runs away . Or Aaron makes fun of Cian by making Cian wear in rags .Cian once tried taking his control of body back but finally fail . Aaron is really naughty and dynamic who bother Cian a lot . Possessions Moving tattoo On the center of Cian's left hand , there is a moving tattoo which has not a specific shape . Sometimes it may be a snake-shaped . Sometimes it may be a flower or the burn sun , because within the tattoo , a fairy , Aaron can change its shape at random . However , its color will never be changed . What's more , the moving tattoo can move around Cian's whole body . Today it stays on the cheek . Next time it may appear on the chest . However , only on the center of Cian 's left hand , can it stays a long time . The moving tattoo , in fact , is a ancient incantation which can induce magical creature and fetter creature in its own space . As compensation , the creature can control the person who owns this tattoo and is able to do whatever he likes . Only the owner dies or the owner is willing to shorten his life as exchange to free the creature , can this creature get rid of the control of the incantation . Background Hometown The Terre Tree Relations Friends Leo One day , Cian bumped into a wild beast by chance in a deep forest when he hadn't had his fairy. Cian thought he may be bitten to death when the wild beast was going to attack him fiercely and a strong man appearing suddenly saved Cian from its mouth in time. Cian thanked the man a lot . Later, the man told Cian his name was Leo . After a long conversation, both of them found that they had common interests. And they thought they could become good friends. In the following days, they often helped each other willingly and sincerely. Although they couldn't visit each other frequently, they still kept in touch. After ten years later Cian and Leo were still close friends who even could share each other's private secrets. They did be the best friends! Family None Pets Aaron Fairy Not a real pet, Aaron fairy , is a madical creature of liveliness and inncence . Within moving tattoo , he can speak with Cian by will .The name --Aaron was named by himself . Opposite to his exquistie and delicate physical appearance , his name--Aaron means "stronge" 、"powerful" and "towering" . History Cian dreamt of being a businessman and politician when he was boy, because his family was very poor. He wanted to change his whole family's life with the help of money and power. Even though he knew he actually had a gift in art, Cian still abandoned his hobby. However, Cian finally became an artist for his parents were killed with the conspiracy of a businessman and a poltician. That's why he loathed all the businessmen and polticians, and gave up his goals. Although he obtains so much reputation and fame today, he is not very happy. The huge tree of The Terre Tree is regreded as the guardance of this city, because the tree is ancient and myterious filled with magical power. There are various kind of fairies inside the tree. If people get the power from fairies, people may dominate the city or do something good for the city, or controlled by fairies like Cian. Once people get into the deep hole of the huge tree and touch the moving tattoo on the wall, they will release the faires. Cian fell into the hole accidently which locates under The Plantation. and touched the tattoo by chance. Cian know how to get rid of fairy from the words written on the wall, but he don't want to die and he is not willing to shorten his life as exchange to free the fairy. Category:Character Page